Deadly Games
by Heretic Seth
Summary: So much time has passed since the day I have published this story. A recent review had reminded me of the past. After reviewing my old work, I have decided to rewrite/ repost this story. Watch for the republication of Deadly Games!
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell in light clumps adding even more of the pure white substance that covered the sidewalks, grass, and frosted evergreens. It was Christmas Eve, which meant festive lights nearly everywhere, mistletoe, nativity scenes, churches giving their Christmas story, gingerbread, trees, family, gifts, and floods of people charging in and out of stores for last minute shopping. All those many things of this is how a single black notebook was left unnoticed under a bench, near a store until a young- adult discovered it by accident.

A male with dark brown, moderate length hair, blue eyes, wearing a black band t-shit, blue jeans, and a baby-face making him look years younger then he actually was, made his way toward the super center entrance while holding his arms from the cold, swearing silently to himself for leaving his coat a a concert the night before.

He grumbled to himself, "Damn over commercialized holiday, all I need to do is pick up a few new notebooks, so I actually have paper for artwork, songs, poems, and stories. I already know I'll need to wait nearly a hour in line…" His ranting abruptly stopped as a heavyset male bumped into his side, which knocked him face first into the snow.

Pulling himself up onto one arm, which trembled from the intense cold he yelled out, "Watch were the hell your going motherfucker!" His anger shifted to plain annoyance as he found the male was already gone. Forcing himself up, he brushed the snow off his clothing swearing obesities, then stopped when his eyes spotted a single black notebook, hoses pages, he found was blank as he skimmed over the first ten or twenty.

He hurried back to his car muttering, "Saved time and one hell of a headache, but nearly froze from a fall…. Fair trade I guess."

Entering his apartment instantly changed his mood as warm air greeted, no, engulfed him in its embrace, leaving him with a pleasant, tingling feeling. It was quiet, extremely so, but he lived alone, so that was to be expected. The living room was small, a couch, entertainment center, TV, DVD player, and sorted DVDs were all the items within this room. His bedroom contained a desk piled with notebooks, books, and drawings, a bed, and a stand holding an alarm clock. Sure, it was simple, but it was all he needed, and besides, he liked it like that.

He dragged himself into the bedroom and changed from his wet shirt and jeans into a black sweater, with matching jeans, then spiraled out onto his living room couch flipping on the news, while setting the newly acquired notebook on the floor at his side.

Closing his eyes he listed as the news anchor announced a list of well known notorious criminals, all who died from cardiac arrest, obviously Kira's latest handiwork. "Kira always making the news, with all the buzz over his murders, and L trying to capture him… I wish I could try my hand against the two, finally, a challenge with my intellectual equals. However, without Kira's ability, or resources such as L has, I cannot even attempt to pose much of a challenge…

A metallic but feminine voice suddenly said, "But you can, if you'd like to."

His eyes shot open, and almost as suddenly as he had opened his eyes, he had his back pressed up against the wall. Across from him near his couch stood a tall female humanoid creature with the right side of her body and face completely covered with polished silver. Her flesh shown on the left side was pale pink in color, in contrast to the sharp intimidating silver; her skin appeared to be delicate to the touch. Her eye that wasn't made of silver was piercing crimson red in color to the point where it was the cover of blood, which was outlined with what seemed to be some kind of pitch black makeup giving her a dangerous, knowing gaze. Her hair was blonde, short, and thick, but not too thick, but enough to balance out the effect given by her red staring eye. Her lips was just a little darker pink then her flesh, and made an attempt to hide her vampire-like fangs, but failed. White silk-like ribbons wrapped around the entirety of her left arm, leg, neck, and the body from her neck downward, with each ribbon going into the flesh at the dividing line between silver and flesh. She also had two wings that sprouted from her back, the right side: silver, the other, pure white.

He gave a nervous smile asking, "So, are you some kind of twisted angel or something? Do you want anything? Came to send me some message or some bullshit like that?"

She rolled her eyes then leaned over the couch taking the black notebook in one of her clawed hands then said, "My name is Dara, the original owner of this death note, and because you was the first to pick it up after it was dropped into the human world, it's yours now. Listen closely to what I'm about to say, because I'll only tell you the rules with the death note once…."


	2. Chapter 2

L was sitting up in his chair, lightly biting the end of his thumb in front of a large computer terminal with many switches, buttons, and knobs spread out before him. He absentmindedly rewound, played, then rewound a tape, whose contents was displayed on a three by two and a half foot monitor in front of L, placed on the wall before the terminal. "What do you think Light?", he asked while rewinding the tape once again.

Light stood at L's left side watching as the screen displayed a female with a light mocha colored skin and long black hair tape a sheet of paper onto the door of the police headquarters, then trip into the street at the moment a van was coming, and was killed instantly, with blood smearing into the road. Light said softly and carefully chose his words, "I agree that it looks to be a freak accident, but we can not say it was just that because of the note. Clearly, it is a challenge to you."

L nodded then stepped out of his chair motioning Light to follow and walked over to a wooden desk in the back on which a single sheet of notebook paper enclosed in a plastic, see-through box displaying the writing in blue ink on the page that said:

Kira, are you afraid a Heretic may rise against you

And find a way to stop and even surpass you? Do you think

L could capture a Heretic that may beat

you? In this way, I will try to help: At

Two o'clock tomorrow I

Will leave another note with a picture of the Heretic, if I don't

die before then. This part is for L if he was to pick this up

at the police headquarters before you: How do you think

my note could help you? Why let Kira see this note? The Heretic is real and his

hands craves your blood as well. With two of you against him you may have

signed his own death note. Till then be careful of the

Heretic, do not underestimate him.

Sincerely,

Mellissa Ama

L looked over to Light, who was studying the note slowly, methodically, taking in each word, "This guy, Heretic, must be a third Kira. He does not shout his message to the world like the second, but he is not as subtle as the first. Still, I believe there may be other messages hidden deeper than the obvious: Kira and L you two will die ay my hands. Signed, Heretic."

Light glanced from the note to L thinking, "Heretic…. You proved you have a death note by using the words, and had done it intelligently enough so it wouldn't draw attention to anyone who doesn't know about the notebooks… Are you putting on a act for L, or are you really against me?"

Light's mouth opened replying, "Two o' clock tomorrow, if this third Kira made her write this note, then we must assume he would have left out a time or day unless he was planning something. The second message could be assuming this 'At two 'o clock tomorrow I will leave another note.' It could also all be a taunt to lure you and Kira into a trap."

L forced a smile and said, "For now we should probably put a message on the air for the one calling himself Heretic, and for the two other kiras. After we send out the message we sit back and see what happens."

After a long meeting on what the message should say, recording, editing, and sending it off to be aired at a certain time, Light went home with his father, and after eating dinner immediately he went into his room locking the door behind him.

Light looked over his shoulder to the shinigami who possesses him and said, "Ryuk you've been chuckling almost all day, did you see something funny?"

A chuckle escaped from Ryuk's lips as he spoke, "It looks like things will be more entertaining from now on. Can you handle L and an owner of a death note both after your head?"

Light held out his hands saying, "Have you paid attention to what L and I discussed, or the messaged we planned to air later today? It's under control, just sit back and watch the fun. I'm sure you'll like what's about to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Across the Kanto region of Japan the screen of each television on every channel had the same image appear suddenly: An Old English font L on a white background. Suddenly, an unidentifiable voice spoke:

"Heretic, I know you can kill the same way as Kira, and respect the fact you want to stop Kira, but if you use that power to do it, your just as bad as he is. What I propose is us meeting to discuss your purpose, and see if we can work out a partnership. I look forward to hearing from you soon."

Heretic touched and held the tips of his pointer fingers together, while his other fingers laced together. "I don't like it", be muttered, "It's too… foolish. Normally he's more intelligent with his actions."

Dara sighed from her position leaning against the wall and asked, "Shouldn't you be grateful L did something like this? Would you have been happier if he had captured you this soon?"

He glanced the shinigami's way then grinned giving a light chuckle, "Your right I guess. Well, we have some shopping to do for my next move."

Shooting a cold glare Dara snapped," Know this: There is no "we." There is a me and a you, but there is not and never will be a "we." The only reason I follow you is for my death note, it's not like I like you or anything."

Heretic smirked and set his pointer finger under his right eye and moved it down his cheek following the trail a tear would go, "You hurt my feelings, your going to make me find a dark corner to cry for a few hours." A silent laugh came from his throat as he unlocked the door and stepped out into the snow, followed closely behind by Dara, who was giving Heretic a furious look, expressing her distain for Heretic's mockery of her.

At the shopping center Heretic bought two white fox masks with red noses, mouth, and whiskers painted on in the same crimson red, a roll of black cloth, blank writing disks, a remote control RC, Styrofoam, a poolstick, a pair of black gloves, and several other supplies.

On the way back to Heretic's apartment Dara forgot her anger and asked, "What is all of this for? I thought you was planning something for Kira and L?"

He gave her a short response, "It is."

She gave a moment for an esplication, but when there was none Dara asked, "How the hell do you expect use those supplies together to make anything to beat L or Kira?"

Heretic parked in front of his apartment complex and turned off the engine saying, "You'll see." He grabbed the handles of his grocery bags and carried it into the apartment, then took a trip back for the large piece of Styrofoam that was a little bigger then the size of a man.

Once inside, he locked his door and set the foam to the side. Heretic said while pulling the pair of gloves out of the bag and slipped them on, "Dara, it's the small details that get you, one mistake could easily finish it all, so you've got to be careful to prevent any shred of evidence that could help anyone track you down."

The death goddess rolled her eyes saying, "I still think you're insane if you plan on using such…. Stupid things to bring an end to L or Kira."

Heretic pulled a steak knife out of his kitchen drawer and began carving at the styrofoam and said, "There is a fine line between genius and insanity. I think I'm sometimes a little of both."

Dara cracked a smile for a brief moment, then it was gone just as quickly as she spoke, "How do you guess you are both?"

He grinned glancing up at her saying, "I talk to someone noone else can see, and to make it worse she doesn't even like me." Heretic's expression became much darker as his tone of voice became serious, "You don't know what goes on in my mind; nor do you know what life I had suffered through in order to get where I am now."

She remarked to change the mood, "I didn't say I questioned the crazy part."

Heretic's expression brightened to a grin while speaking, "So you do have a sense of humor after all! You will see how much intelligence I have once it's all set up."

Dara's eyes settled on the recently bought items and asked, "So, which one are you going to use whatever plan you have on this: Kira or L?"

He started again at shaping the Styrofoam and said, "L, but I have a feeling Kira may come hidden as a third party… and if he or she does I'll get them both at once."

In the meanwhile Light flipped open the cell phone Misa had given him and dialed while locking his door. On the second ring a relieved and joyful Misa answered.

"Light! I was so worried when I watched L's broadcast! I don't know what I would do if that heretic person killed you…", Misa's voice became shaky as she spoke, then broke off into a worried sob.

Light spoke in a smooth conforting tone, "Misa, please don't worry. That's why I called. I need you to help me get rid of Heretic. For now, I need you here in town, and when I get him where I want, I'll use your eyes for his name, then we'll kill him. Afterward, we can focus on L."


	4. Chapter 4

Heretic's second message was sent simply without any death involved. It was sealed in a manila envelope with a red wax stamp shaped like a "h" in old English. Enclosed was a typed letter sealed at the bottom with the same wax seal as the outside. When examined for fingerprints and dna evidence, there was nothing found to give away Heretic's identity. 

Light and L sat across from one another with the letter between the two, examining it carefully. Light looked toward L saying, "I think we should agree to it. It's dangerous, but it gives the chance we need to capture him. Aside from that, our message had suggested a meeting… though at the time we hadn't expected this response."

L leaned closer to the letter as if to see something else hidden within the typed words before responding, "I'll agree to it… but we need to take certain precautions. We don't know what he's capable of yet, so we must be prepared for anything. If all goes according to plan we will have him in our custody or as an ally by the end of the day."

Light once again read the letter, and chuckled inwardly as he read these words:

L, this is Heretic, the one who used Melissa to send my last message. Kira and I are the same but different. I am not after any glory or desire to change the world; all I really want is to finally have an opponent that would truly offer a challenge for my mind.

I also admit that no matter how intelligent I may be, it would be too great a task to challenge you both at once, so I would like to meet you face to face to work out a deal.

As a show of faith, I will also allow you to bring up to ten others with you for protection and as witnesses, while I will show up alone. Below is the address of an abandoned warehouse for us to meet, don't be late if you really would like to try working together. Be there this Thursday at three pm, if you don't show up, I'll assume you wish me as a foe, and will use my ability more mercilessly then even Kira. I'll put it to you this way: Even the innocent won't be spared, and all of it will occur because you were afraid to meet me.

-Heretic

(Yeah, it's a short chapter, but this short one is needed to set up the final events leading to the next one……… I'm sure all of you will be blown away of what happens next. Heh… ……. well you'll see just how blown away soon. Anyway, I want to say my fans, you guys rock, keep on reading, and I'll make this a story worth it all and then some.)


	5. Chapter 5

On Friday all plans were made, each person made their own preparations, and the group to attend Heretic and L's meeting was selected. L came wearing a rubber cat mask to hide his face as a preparation in case Heretic had the same ability as the second Kira. Light also was chosen among L's ten, and like all others L chooses to attend Light wore a white mask without any design at all.

Light arranged for Misa to be watching from a crack within a room in the warehouse hidden among the shadows of an intensely dark room, which offered as much protection as a mask would, if Heretic had shinigami eyes.

In the main area of the warehouse stood twelve masked figures, giving the meeting a masquerade feeling to the scene. Across from the individual in the cat mask stood a figure in a fox mask with a black cloak touching the floor which covered all view of the figure's features.

A voice chuckled from under the fox mask saying, "Brave but cautious, then again the question is how do we know you are L , and I am Heretic? Are you willing to answer a question to prove your identity?"

The figure in the cat mask leaned forward saying, "You had manipulated a female named Mellisa Ama to leave a message with your own message hidden within before somehow causing her to "randomly" stumble into traffic and die all to get my attention. In the note you used this message: Kira and L you will both die at my hands. Signed Heretic. In the note itself you had every instance of the word heretic capitalized to put more emphasis as it being an identity, a name to one who defies me and Kira, a mortal who stands against 'gods.' Does this cover all you could ask?"

After a moment a voice under the fox mask said, "I'll believe you are who you say. You also proved you have limited knowledge about Kira, because you missed keywords that refer to Kira's ability to kill. L, I am disapproved or… could it be Kira is much more careful, and intelligent then even you?"

L leaned forwards and asked with a voice of enthusiasm, "So, will you inform me in how Kira kills? Will you tell me how one can kill with only a name and seeing someone's face?"

Light stepped forward and spoke through his blank mask using a calm, collected, and cool voice, "How are we even sure this is Heretic? For all we know someone else could have been sent to distract us while he does something elsewhere, or he may have arranged this meeting to fool us into giving out valuable information that would help his true cause, whatever it may be.

Heretic chuckled then commented, "He's an intelligent one L, I understand why you choose him as part of your team. He seems to have caught on that I was allowing you to do most of the talking, without giving any information in return. How does this sound: I will give my name in exchange for that bright ally of yours name. What do you say?"

L flinched and looked Light's way saying, "It's too much of a risk. For a ll I know you may kill him by having his name alone, simply because he can see through your word game."

Light ignored L's words and stepped L's side saying, "I see no harm in giving my first name for his. It's the first chance at his identity we had, and it' is best we found out what we can about him. My name is Light, what is yours Heretic?"

A laugh burst forth from beneath the fox mask as he spoke, "The deal was your name for mine. I hadn't said I would give any information out in exchange for just a first name. But, I'll give you this alone: My first name starts with an 'A.' I do so hope you and L live so that we may meet again." At that moment the sound of a cell phone being hung up on came from the fox mask.

Light cursed and yelled over to L and the others, "We need to get out of here now! Heretic may have…" Light's words was interrupted as the "Heretic" figure cave out an ear splitting explosion of intense heat, fire, toxic gases, and such force that the entire building was demolished.

Heretic watched the warehouse collapse from a hotel room in the third floor across the street and placed his polished silver cell phone on the counted next to his bed. Dara scanned over the telescope positioned toward the window, which had given a clear view through a window of the warehouse into the area that had been in front of the fox masked dummy and said, "A bomb? You shaped the Styrofoam into a human shape, reset the wiring within the remote controlled car and within its wireless controller, placed it within the Styrofoam, and created a costume out of cloth and the mask, while putting a cell phone under the mask. You also had placed liquid within containers resulting in a bomb that seemed as though it was a person… brilliantly planned I must say.

What do you intend to do now, if you have already killed L?"

Heretic shook his head saying, "L would have prepared for his death knowing the risk involved with the Kira case and not the danger with me. He is sure to have some kind of successor lined out. So, it is nowhere near over."

Sirens rang out in the distance drawing Heretic's attention to the window. The debris of shattered glass, chunks of wall, ceiling, piling, with steel of occasional support beams piled together in some random order was where the warehouse once stood. Spectators lined the other side of the street near the hotel sidewalks chattering among themselves, as reporters holding microphones stood between the wreckage and cameramen to give the story.

Heretic spoke as Dara came over to the window, "Do a favor for me." The shinigami gave Heretic a cold glare, and as if reading her mind Heretic said, "I know you must at least be slightly interested in seeing how it goes between me, Kira, and L. All I ask is for you to go down and tell me how many shinigami are over the wreckage, and if they are flying off or staying in one spot."

Dara's expression became one of confusion as she asked, "How do you know there are shinigami down there?"

Heretic ignored her question and said, "There are two shinigami down there, and neither are leaving. Correct?"

She glanced down toward the pile asking, "How do you know all of this? Your just a human, with regular human eyes, are you not?"

He smirked then said, "One is over the area where the other human had moved, next to the one called L. The other shinigami is off to the side away from where the group of humans had been."

Dara cursed in annoyance and said, "How the hell do you know all of this?"

Heretic smiled Dara's way answering, "I know because you just told me. Thank you for letting me know Kira's identity, the fact he works closely with L, and the fact the second Kira works with Kira, and is not a member of L's squad."

She rolled her eyes asking, "How do you know all of that based on the two shinigami's positions? Is this another trick to have me give out information?'

He began disassembling the telescope and put it away in a suitcase with shaped Styrofoam slots scaped snuggly for each piece and responded, "I know the blue prints to the warehouse, in it there is one large square room as big as a home. On the left side there are three rooms, bathroom facilities, and one office. I choose a warehouse with this setup so if Kira had information from L's task force, then he would send the second Kira as a spy to gather names, while looking from one of the side rooms, with little chance for anyone to notice. I choose the position within the warehouse for them to meet far away from the left rooms, but close enough for the second Kira to see, so they wouldn't be noticed, and they would have killed L and his allies, had they not worn those blasted masks. Wit h the location of where they was to meet being so far apart from the rooms where the second Kira could hide it made it easy to know if the second Kira was on the team or not.

Kira's identity is known to me because of L, and Kira's knowledge that you can't kill with the first name alone, nor could you run a search online with the first name to gather the last name and a picture of who you wish.

L had made Kira nervous by asking me to help L capture Kira. He was also nervous that I would reveal the existence of death notes and how to use it, which would give L an edge so he would know what to look for, to prove who Kira was. So, he did what anyone in the situation would do: Change the subject at the right timing in a way that wouldn't bring suspensions onto him. His timing, intelligence shown, and overall poise made me slightly suspect that he may be Kira at the time. 

It all came down to you. I needed you in order to gather the information I wanted. I first I had you establish there was at least one shinigami there. Had you not reacted in surprise when I acted as though I known for a fact shinigami was there, it would have told me I was wrong, and that Kira was not there, and hadn't known about the meeting. Next, I had to see if there was only one shinigami or both, then I could the locations to confirm who I believed Kira to be, and confirm if the second Kira worked with L as well."

Dara leaned against the wall asking, "So what now?"

Heretic flashed a smile answering, "We buy flowers, that's what."


	6. Chapter 6

Heretic finished putting his telescope up into a suitcase, along with the controller that looks as if it had been for a remote controlled car then left his room followed closely behind by Dara.

The shinigami followed Heretic silently as they walked through the hall and finally Heretic asked as they stepped into an elevator, "What happens if you run out of pages in the death note?"

Dara rolled her eyes and said after letting out a sigh, "The pages are infinite, there is no possible way to use all the pages. Besides, at the rate your going you wouldn't have a single page filled in a lifetime." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke while she began tapping her left metallic claws against the side of her leg asking, "So, are you actually planning on using the death note for a second time? Are you planning on using it on a massive scale?"

He grinned over toward her while pressing the first floor button, "No, I may only have 4 names written in the note when I'm finished, but it is something for me to consider for the future. I am always thinking ahead, even at moments like this when it looks like I have won. Always, and I mean always have a backup plan."

She shook her head slowly then muttered, "You have a death note, and seemed to want the power Kira had, and now that you have it you choose not to use it. You are strange, extremely so Onishi. Why desire something and yet when you have it not put it to use?"

Heretic answered a moment before the elevator door opened on the first floor, "I had used it, it had gotten his attention putting everything together so I could get this far did it not?"

He drove to the mall without incident and gave a bright smile while stepping into an flower shop toward a eighteen year old female with long red hair, and green eyes who stood behind the register and said, "Good afternoon Gloria, your mother is doing well isn't she?"

The female's eyes brightened on seeing Heretic enter the store as she answered, "She's doing well, they say that if she can pull through for two more days there shouldn't be much to worry about." ,giving a bright laugh Gloria asked, "What about you? Have you published any new stories I should look out for in the next couple months?"

He gave a teasing grin saying, "Maybe a few, but it doesn't mean I don't have time to stop by to see my number one fan." At that moment Dara gave fake gagging noises at his words, and received no reaction from Heretic at the noise.

Dara crossed her arms commenting, "I thought you said you were just going to pick up flowers, not flirt with the cashier all day. You're going to make me sick if you keep this up too much longer."

Gloria giggled asking, "So, do you want to pick up something, or are you here to plan our next date?"

Heretic frowned then said, "Actually, I need to pick up some flowers for a friend in the hospital. You know about that warehouse collapse right?', he gave a moment for Gloria to nod, "Well, I had a call not too long ago saying he was among those injured. The police refused to give any details on who was with him in the warehouse, and it all seems so hush-hush as though there was something about it all they want to cover up."

She smiled and said going around taking his hands, "Let's choose some flowers, and it will be on the house. Besides, it's the least I can do for all you have done for me in the past. 

I'll close up to go with you after we pick out the flowers so we can visit him okay? What's his name?"

He nodded back and whispered in a sincere sounding voice, "Thank you Gloria, but I can pay for it myself. His name is Light, do you know him?" 

Gloria thought for a brief moment saying, "I don't know for sure…. But I think I remember someone I went to jr. high with named Light….. Once I see him I'll know for sure."

Heretic nodded and followed as Gloria went around the counter to look over the different flowers. Dara asked while looking over Gloria, "Are you planning on using her to find out Light's last name? How did you know she may have known this Light?"

Heretic smiled looking Gloria's way and said, "I remember you mentioning a Light in the past saying he was intelligent, strait A's, and you mentioned most of the females had crushes on him, but he was always putting his studies above everything else. Thinking about it, what you told me sounds like him, that's another reason I wanted you to come with me. I just thought it would help him feel better to see an old friend."

Gloria beamed and gave a nod saying, "That was thoughtful of you." She laughed while continuing to speak, "But, I don't know how you remember that conversation, it must have been three years ago the last time we talked about him. I didn't even remember my exact words."

He grinned and tapped his right temple saying, "It's like a steel trap; nothing escapes." After picking out a bouquet of flowers, Heretic paid for it, and helped Gloria close for the day then both Gloria and Heretic drove in separate cars to the county hospital. 

The hospital was painted pure white reeking of disinfectant, with that old folks home smell with many people, both young and old, sitting in the waiting room. The receptionist looked up toward Gloria and Heretic as they approached and asked, "Visiting or do you need to see a doctor?"

Heretic smiled and said to the frizzy brown haired receptionist around twenty-six years old with grey eyes, "I have gotten news that a friend of mine was hurt in the warehouse collapse, and was wondering if they had already been checked into a room, or if they are still on the way."

She looked over Heretic examining him, seemingly for any sign of malice, and said smiling as if he passed her inspection, "Give me his name, and I'll be able to see. We already have received quite a few already."

Gloria's eyes suddenly sparked with remembrance and said turning toward Heretic, "Light Yagami! I had just remembered that boy's name I went to Jr. High with. Is that the one?"

Heretic smiled toward Gloria and looked over to the receptionist saying, "Yes that's the one, can you check for an Light Yagami?"

The woman nodded and turned to the computer at her desk starting to type then said after a few moments, "That's odd…. the system is showing up a Light… but they don't have a last name listed, but he was checked in around twenty minutes ago. He is in room 231, upstairs, second door to your right. It says he is in stable condition."

Light smiled toward Gloria and took her hand beginning to walk down the hospital hallway while Dara followed behind saying, "Heretic…… you had this all planned since you watched L's broadcast to you didn't you?"

He gave no response toward Dara while heading up the stairs and stopping in front of room 231, to face one of his two deadly advisories.


	7. Chapter 7

The dark black haired Heretic, and the red haired female friend of his Gloria entered a small room with cloud white walls, which held little more then a bed, counter, television, and other things you would find in a hospital room. In the bed a brown somewhat messy yet neat haired male was lying back watching the television with both his arms wrapped in bandages from his shoulders all the way down to the tips of his fingers, as the two entered.

Heretic smiled a smile that could fool even the most paranoid of people into believing that he could do no wrong and said, "It's really a pleasure to see you again Light Yagami. I truly had been worried when I found that you were within the building as it collapsed. Are you okay?"

Light said in a soft voice, "Who are you? Have we met before? I think I recognize your voice….." In mid sentence he stopped as if a light bulb was turned on when he realized where he heard the voice. He continued speaking a moment later saying, "My… friend, it's nice to see you as well. As you can see both my arms had been badly burned, but I at least still have full range of motion and can still write as well. Will you please stay with me a while so we may talk privately I mean…"

Gloria gave a smile of embarrassment then said setting a bouquet of many colored flowers in a vase onto the counter stumbling over words, "I'm so sorry… I…. Umm… well don't you remember me Light? We used to go to school together. We had picked these flowers out for you from my flower shop, you really should visit sometime to see me. It was really his idea, I wouldn't had known you had been hurt in that incident had he not remembered me mentioning a Light from my Jr. High years. I'll give you guys a little time to talk, don't miss me too much." On her last sentence she glanced over to Heretic giving a playful smile then left the room, leaving only the two killers and two shinigami within.

Dara leaned against the farthest wall from the two humans and said directed to Ryuki, "So it comes down to this huh? It really is interesting sometimes watching these humans when one manages to find your death note."

Ryuki chuckled saying, "Humans…. They are entertaining."

Dara rolled her eyes and her attention shifted again to Light as he spoke, "So, you have learned my name. Perhaps I was too careless in giving my first name in the warehouse. However, I would be interested in knowing how you had gotten from having only my first name to my last and even known which hospital I was staying within. What do you plan to do now? Kill me? If so why, I was some pawn chosen by some detective to watch his meeting with a confirmed killer. You wouldn't benefit from my death."

Heretic smirked and said grabbing a seat and placing it at the right side of Light's bed then sat down, "It has very much to do with you. You're a bright guy, perhaps as intelligent or more so then me, but you had made a mistake by stopping L and I from speaking further in some places. Will you help me, will you tell me how Kira kills", Heretic let out a chuckle, "Foolishness, simple foolishness. Why would I give away my secret in how I kill? Sure… it would have been against you, but L would then know what to watch for on me… and perhaps even ask to confiscate it. I know who you are Light, it's beyond time for acting. You must have a brilliant mind to get so close to L….. I can even bet you have access to see his face."

Light frowned looking over Heretic's facial features asking, "What do you mean acting? I am telling you the truth. I do not kno…"

Heretic leaned forward whispering, "I know your Kira… I know you too must have a death note…. It's your timing that gave it away… you were cool and collected on the outside… but within you panicked and changed the subject at that timing where I could have given information valuable to L."

Light slowly sat up and said in a smooth manner, "Okay, you have got me. What do you plan to do? Like I asked, do you plan to kill me? I am going to be the god of this new world; things are already changing cant you see? Criminals are being punished for their deeds; people are already becoming more moral out of fear of judgment by Kira. The world needs Kira. Without me, the world would fall into the cesspool it had been in before I began. Surly you must agree with me."

Heretic grinned saying, "I understand why you do what you do, but frankly I don't give a shit. The world is still the same on the inside as it ever was, and perhaps even worse. Just because people are afraid to do certain things, it doesn't mean it's not there. The actions of humans may change, but their hearts are always the wicked things they always had been."

Kira shook his head and said, "You really are pessimistic aren't you? The world can and will change. If you look it up the crime rate has gone down all over the world, especially in our area because they know I'm here. Even if they may think certain things, it doesn't matter, because they will chose to be righteous people. Those people know that if they kill another they are likely to face the judgment of Kira. We may even be able to obtain a perfect society where only the good lives within."

Heretic leaned back into his chair saying, "Possibly, possibly, but then you would kill basic freedom's as well. A world ruled by fear with a dictator over them all who kills anyone who defies his will? I also ask, how can you judge what is right or wrong? Sometimes you must do the wrong thing for the right reason. You also must take in note what is right for some may not be right for all. You do not realize how people live… perhaps your mind is too far gone to approach you as a human to another. I believe it may be the death note that ruined you…. Had it not been for that you could possibly had lived a normal, good life, but instead you became a mass murderer whose goal is to be a dictator over the entire world…"

Light glared coldly at Heretic saying, "So you expect each society must choose what they think is right? To live the way they feel in their hearts is correct? Consider this: In this world there are cannibals out there that lives on the flesh of other human beings, and they lived that way for many decades. Does that make it right?"

Heretic shook his head saying, "It's not about what's right or wrong it is about the freedom to live. Some people are forced to live certain ways because of circumstances beyond their control. Kira… I want to tell you now I am not here to debate with you over what is right or wrong. I frankly care little for the state of the world. All I wanted was a challenge, to put myself against the best of the best. The world's greatest killer of all time, and the shadowed mastermind behind it all these are the worthy foes I desired. Now, I wish to tell you goodbye Kira, may we meet again in hell, purgatory, nothingness, or wherever we go into death. You shall see L… that is if a heaven doesn't exist truly he is the just one of you two."

Light pulled himself up and began rushing for the door, but it was too late, Heretic was gone from the room, and nurses standing on each side of the hospital door took Light by each arm whispering, "You still need to rest, don't worry it will be fine."

Heretic smiled over toward Gloria who he seen in the waiting room and said, "Was he the same from what you seen as you remember? Did he seem like the same person he had been at a younger age?"

Gloria laughed and nodded saying, "Good old Light, he may look older then he had, but he still has the same hair eyes, and was always more intelligent then any of us. Be careful, he may even be a challenge for you. Don't worry though, I am still your number one fan, he can't steal me away from you."

He laughed and said, "I hope not Gloria, without you it wouldn't be the same." Heretic grinned then took her by the hand kissing it. He and Gloria left the hospital and went their separate ways to their homes. Gloria to think about having the chance to meet an old friend again, and Heretic to plan his next move…


	8. Chapter 8

Heretic say at a white kitchen table with his black notebook opened before him with him holding a sharpened number two yellow-orange pencil in his hand while starting at a page with one

name and cause of death listed. He stared at the page with a from upon his lips. Dara leaned against the side of Heretic's black refrigerator and asked while raising an eyebrow, "You are not going to do it are you? Having second thoughts?"

He narrowed his eyes and said looking over to his shinigami saying, "Don't think I'm not willing to do it. I am wondering if I can find a way to use Light to get L, after all, he does work with him. If L is as intelligent as I believe, he wouldn't even trust his name to anyone, and if I write something he can't do Light will simply die from a heart attack."

Dara smirked and stepped to Heretic's side and whispered, "Your afraid of failure. You think this is the closest you will ever get to L, and that if you do not get him now, L will beat you in the end. If that happens all that will be proven is your nothing compared to…"

Heretic slammed his pencil's side against the table and stood up with fierce eyes full of anger, hatred, and the essence of all evil emotions gathered burning from his eyes ,then moved nearly nose to nose with the shinigami. Heretic snapped at Dara, "I fear nothing, and I can find a way to beat him without having a way to do it though Light. Don't doubt me, or I'll prove you wrong just like I had with so many others!"

Dara reached her metallic hand between two white ribbons near her waist and slipped out a pink not book, and pen saying, "Don't think that black death note is my only one. I wold not hesitate in killing you if I so please."

Heretic stepped back and said after taking a deep breath, "Sorry about loosing my cool. Dara, I have thought up a plan, all you need to do is sit back and watch."

The shinigami watched Heretic's eyes for a moment, then said after she seemed satisfied with whatever she saw, "Then do whatever you plan to do, show me how great you can be." She once again put the notebook and pen up before walking over to the kitchen's wall leaning against it.

Heretic turned toward his bedroom and entered while followed by Dara. He stepped over to his desk, which was covered with many notebooks of different colors, and placed them in organized stacks onto his bed. The shinigami frowned asking, "What are you doing?"

Heretic grinned while opening a desk shelf revealing a laptop saying, "It's all about information, and anything there is to know is on the internet ready for anyone to access. Aside from that… I am curious as to what the public thinks about my challenge to their god, Kira."

Before long Heretic had his laptop set up, an extra notebook opened to a clean sheet and a pencil as he began an extensive study on who Light Yagami was, his family, schools attended, GPA, and his school ranking within each school, and compiled it together with what he remembered Gloria telling him in the past about a "super genius" Light, who seemed unable to do any wrong. After he practically had a biography on Light, he studied what people thought about Kira, and jolted down notes as he went.

Last, he looked up Heretic and frowned at what he saw. The public seemed to believe "Heretic" was one made up by the police to scare Kira. Heretic muttered, "I'll show them how real I can be…."


	9. Chapter 9

Light sat up in his hospital bed pondering over his visitor, the so-called Heretic. He looked over Ryuki's way giving an expression of contempt for how pathetically useless the chuckling; apple-loving shinigami was to him at this moment.

In his mind he went over all the facts he knew about Heretic: Heretic is a male with brown hair and since there is no way of knowing if he was wearing contracts there is no way of knowing for sure his eye color. Heretic must own a death note that he used at least once; Heretic must live somewhere here. He knows my name yet has not yet if he was telling the truth, his name starts with an "A" and he knows how to rig up explosives.

He frowned muttering to his shinigami, "I'll figure out something Ryuki, Heretic can kill me now anytime he wants, the trick is giving him a reason not to long enough to obtain his name…."

The gothic style dressed shinigami chuckled asking, "How do you plan to do that while stuck here? Your unable to go anywhere for at least a few days."

Light clenched and released his bandaged fist saying, "I could convince the doctors to allow me to head home early, if I insisted for the rest of my recovery term, but then I will miss Heretic's next visit… if he comes.

Ryuki gave another chuckle asking, "Are you sure he will visit again? What if your name has already been written, or is being written as we speak?"

Light shook his head saying, "I am now positive he will not after giving it some thought. If he really wanted me dead he would have hidden the death note on his body and written my name as soon as Gloria left the room, then said he doesn't know what happened, and all the autopsy would show is an abrupt heart attack, which they will link to Kira or Heretic. All the while, the chances of the real Heretic being suspected would be slim to none, because it is believed those with the intelligence of Kira and Heretic isn't foolish enough to allow themselves to be present at the time and place of death."

The shinigami asked, "So you are staying here while you can as a guess Heretic will come again?"

Light nodded his head saying, "It doesn't matter if I wait, because whatever his reason, he has not, and seems as though he will not kill me. Now, Ryuki, check around for Misa, I want to know the extent of her injuries, and around how long it will be until she is released, if she is here. There will be an extra apple in it for you when we get back home if you do it."

Ryuki was gone searching room to room within the hospital for Misa at the word apple and finally came back reporting, "She is not here, now in any other hospital in town… trust me I checked."

Light took it in and said after a pause, "It's for the best she's out there. I know with her Kira's work will continue while I am here, making it so there wont be a sudden stop that happens. Still…I wonder if Heretic may find Misa's identity as he has my own. Then again… with his knowledge he displayed he may be a much more valuable ally then Misa."

Ryuki chuckled asking, "What if Misa kills Heretic, before you can meet him again?

A smirk spread over Kira's face as he answered, "I don't think she can outsmart him, but with her eyes, looks, and charm Heretic just may be killed by her. If this happens it is one less threat against me, but if not I may gain a valuable ally, that I may dispose of once we kill L together. Either way, I win since Heretic seems to insist in keeping me alive. This will be his first and fatal mistake."

A knock coming from the door interrupted Light's train of thought has a familiar male voice asked, "Light-kun may I come in?"

Light smiled calling out, "Of course, come in. I have been wondering about you since the explosion. For a while I believed you may had forgotten about the rest of us."

The bad postured, shoe and sock-less male, with messy black hair and bags under his eyes stepped inside holding a tray with two cups of tea and a small bowl filled over with sugar cubes. L gave a light smile saying, "After I heard the explosion over the microphone I tried to go immediately…. But I was stuck there for some time debating with stubborn security why I should go. In the end, I just knocked them out and went. Are you thirsty?"

Light gratefully accepted a cup sipping it lightly saying, "I have had an uneventful stay here. What about you? Have you learned anything new about Heretic or the Kiras?"

L frowned when he found he reached for a sugar cube and there was none and said, "I always run out so quickly… I really should invest in much bigger bowls.

As for Kira, I have found nothing new for now. We had built a rough psychological profile based on Heretic's actions, what he says, his tone of voice, and even on when he laughed while speaking with us."

Light asked with his voice filled with curiosity, "So what are we actually dealing with?"

L rubbed the back of his left leg with his right foot saying, "I want to disband our group and work alone on this. The others has already been given the news, and although several disagreed, in the end they agreed to go back to their usual lives and jobs."

Light spoke while locking L's eyes with his own, "How can this be any different from our dealings with the Kira case?"

L sat down at the chair at Light's side that Heretic himself pulled over and sat in a little over four hours before and spoke, "Heretic as you know does not have the divine state-of-mind as Kira, he does not have a criminals mind of doing things for self gain, nor does he have the twisted mind that would kill for the fun of it. To me, Heretic is like a great chess master who has beaten everyone else in the world, yet never had a chance to go against the other undefeated chess masters, and now he has finally been giving that chance.

While playing his moves are unpredictable, calculated for every possibility, and devastating. He is also manipulative, sadistic, and has no real feeling for human life, also he considers everyone and everything expendable, with the ability to act so well that if you seen him out in public you wouldn't believe he would harm a fly.

Heretic is a deranged, morbid, spirit that is as cruel as a cat playing with a mouse while against an opponent, and enjoys making his opposite suffer. I also frankly believe he set that up for something greater, something he has obtained opening up his next move, one that may be what he intends to use to kill all of us. With the others, I left no choice, but I will allow you to choose as you like, considering he has your first name, and may already know all about you down to were you live. I would advice that you at least agree to live in an apartment I have set up, and If you do, you shall also live with your family I already had sent there, until Heretic is stopped by us."

Light gave a small smile saying, "It appears as thought I have no choice."

L said staring into Light's eyes, "I believe you do. You are the safe one, considering he most likely has already gathering all he needs to kill you, yet he hasn't I would also suggest if you are Kira as I believe to get what you need and kill him as quickly as possible. This is not someone to try making deals with, working with, or even one to play with. He will kill you if you are Kira… the question is what he is waiting to happen before he does."

Light laughed off L's comment about Kira saying , "Even in all of this you never stop accusing me of being Kira. Don't worry about me, how he can prove I'm Kira when you can not, and when I know I'm innocent."

L stood up and walked to the door saying, "I may need evidence, but Heretic would only need to know who you most likely are, to place an ultimate judgment on you. Be careful my friend." The detective stopped midway out of the doorway and added, "Let me know what you decide when I visit tomorrow."

Light was left alone to consider L's words and said after a moments hesitation to Ryuki, "L might be right ,Heretic may be waiting for something to happen before killing me, but it will also give me time and opportunities to get him first. I cant just depend on Misa for this job… there may actually be one other way to get his name. I just need to find more about that Gloria…"


	10. Chapter 10

When the warehouse exploded it was so great a force that the door Misa was peeking from blown back and smashed her through the back window turning her over and over again within the snow. She tightly held her arms while huddled at the side of a snow covered street while breaking into loud, mournful sobs, and eventually had gotten up with tears staining each cheek as Misa began heading off without direction.

"Damn L, damn Heretic… why couldn't they had just left Light alone" ,Misa swore, "I hope both L and Heretic both fucking died in that explosion."

Rem flew close behind and tried comforting Misa, "I'm sorry… if there is anything I can do, feel free to let me know."

She glanced over Rem's way and sighed saying, "It's nearly impossible to know who Heretic is, even if we find others with death notes using my eyes. If only we had a way of knowing how many death notes are in Japan, then we might be able to find which one is Heretic's…."

Rem stopped as she began watching a vehicle drive pass and said, "Only six death notes can be active in the human world at a time, and there goes the owner of one now…"

Misa's eyes widened in surprise then said turning to Rem, "Follow them, and find out where they are going, listen when they get there. Come back when you know if they are friends, foes, or unconnected. I'll wait for you here."

The shinigami flew off after the passing black Ford automobile as Misa settled against the side of a nearby building. She hugged her arms tightly around her body while waiting in place. Just as Misa began considering heading inside to watch for Rem in a warm place her shinigami arrived from her scouting task. Tem shook her head saying, "He was picking up flowers for Light, apparently he's a friend of Light's, who also knows someone who had known Light in Jr. High. All in all it looks like he may be a good friend, and may help if he knew you and Light possess death notes. However…there is one thing…"

Misa asked listening intently, "What is it?"

Rem answered while looking away, "His shinigami, Dara, that death goddess… she has an intresting story.

Long ago, Dara had loved a human named Masuki, and a shinigami named Saru had loved her. One day, Masuki was held at gun point at his store by a robber who wwas demanding all the cash in the register. When Saru had seen Dara was about to write the robber's name to sacrifice herself in effort to save Masuki, he had sacrificed himself writing the name first. Saru had died because he killed out of love.

The same day Masuki was walking home, and was killed in a freak traffic accident. That day Dara had taken Saru's death note and began dropping it in the human world, and when someone picks it up she swoops down and kills the human the same day. She keep doing this over and over as if looking for something… and now I think she may had found it in that human, otherwise he would already be dead."

Misa sighed saying, "That's so tragic… Rem, we should visit him. A friend of Light's and a tragic shinigami… I want to try helping them. Let's wait until they come back around, and follow to their home to find where they live. This way we can visit whenever we like."

Misa and Rem watched the street within a coffee shop while occasionally Misa sipped on a cup of cappuccino placed on the table in front of her. As time passed she nearly nodded off when Rem startled her wide away saying, "it's them come on."

The shinigami followed by the sky, while Misa went by car dirving a safe distance away .Finnally, they stopped at an apartment duplex, where Misa parked some distance away and watched the other owner of a death note step out of his vehicle, and way nearly in awe of what stood before her. There stood a younger looking Light with longer, slightly darker hair, a bit paler skin, blue eyes, wearing a short sleeved black shirt reading in red on the front "When life gives you lemons, pelt life with them and demand something better." ,and black denim jeans. Misa broke from the trance as he stepped into his apartment and said, "Rem , your positive he's a friend right?"

Rem gave a nod saying, "From what I heard yes. Go and talk with him if that's what you want."

Misa glanced back Rem's way asking, "What do you think I should say? Should I just strait out tell him I own a death note, or mention I am Light's girlfriend?"

The shinigami said while watching the male's apartment door, "If he has made the trade he will already know you possess a death note the moment he sees you."

Misa nodded pulling her purse closer and walked over to the door giving four light raps. She received an answer with the sound of scuffling within and a voice calling out, "One minute!"

After a time the door opened and Misa was greeted by a warm smile by the name who said, "It looks like your freezing, come in, I'll grab something warm for us to drink. Over hot chocolate we can talk about why you're here."

Heretic shut and locked the door as the beautiful blonde wearing a lolita styled outfit and pigtails on the left and right sides of her head stepped within. Inwardly he swore while bringing down a box of instant hot chocolate mix, and began making two cups thinking, "Who is this? Could she have been sent by L or Kira? Is she an old friend who looked me up?"

He walked over to the living room and set the mugs onto the coffee table then sat asking, "So, what brings you?"

Misa took her place beside him and reached into her purse placing the death note on the center of the coffee table saying, "I know you also possess one too, because of my eyes. What I would like to ask is for you to help me and Kira make the world a better place."

Heretic took a smooth drink from his mug and asked, "Would you like to live in a world were people was ruled by constant fear?"

She looked into her cocoa mug saying, "I would hate it. All I want is to be happy with Light…"

Heretic gently placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "That's the way Light has been slowly shaping the world with his death note. Eventually, it will reach a point where people would be afraid to even have a brief thought of anger. All the while, anyone who has any idea different from Kira would be killed. I know a way we can allow you to have a wonderful life with Light, in a world of freedom, while the great evil doers are punished."

Misa looked into his eyes asking, "You would do that for me and Light? How?" He smiled then motioned for her to come closer, then whispered into her ear. Misa's eyes widened as she looked over toward Heretic, "Do you promise to keep your word if I do that?"

Heretic nodded and answered, "Just keep this between you and me. I want to surprise Light okay?"

Misa nodded and smiled giving Heretic a tight hug saying, "Your such a good friend. Misa-Misa will owe you so much! It won't be forgotten!"

Heretic smiled watching as Misa left, keeping her death note on his coffee table intentionally, then he picked it up saying as he walked toward his bedroom, "Girl found out I have a death note, has my name from her eyes, finds where I live. Yet all it took was a few right words and she changes from a threat to a useful tool. To think, I was considering doing the eye trade to find who the other Kira is. I wish L would be this easy…."


	11. Chapter 11

Well…

Sayu Yagami, Sachiko Yagami, Saichiro Yagami, L and Watari stood together in a long, wide, hall big as many small homes with many doors against the walls and a large flight of stairs leading to a second floor. Sayu gave her bright eyed smile of innocence while saying to L, You mean all of us can stay here because dad won some award at work?"

L smiled saying, "It's all of yours until your father is needed again in a case the police force can not handle without his experience. We don't know how long that will be, so enjoy while you can."

Sachiko took her husband's hand saying, "Isn't this great honey? I don't even remember the last time we did anything special like this."

Soichiro gave a nervous laugh then said, "Hopefully nothing too bad will happen."

L added onto Soichiro's comment and said giving the chief of police a warning glance, "Yes, we don't want your family vacation to end that early."

Sayu frowned and asked L, "If this is a family vacation, where is my brother? Does he need even more time in the hospital from that accident?"

L gave her a reassuring smile saying, "Light's fine, he just might be too busy to join. I'll get in touch with him as soon as I can to find out if he will join us or not."

Watari said stepping forward, "Allow me to show each of you to your rooms." The elderly man led the Yagami family upstairs, while L stayed behind.

L turned from the stairs and looked out a nearby window thinking, "What can I do? Now I must deal with two highly intelligent "kiras" a "and a 'kira' who can kill by only seeing a face, and I have no way to focus on the least intelligent of the three, without having to worry about the other two. I can't just protect every potential target of Heretic forever… I must find some way of narrowing down who Heretic is, or even convince him to aid us against Kira. I could offer him the deal of the century… and he may bite. His psychological profile shown he was actually a very rational, intelligent, although a bit of a sadist and competitive, unlike what I told Light."

L paced back and forth, while occasionally looking out a window like an animal trapped in a cage thinking over the few facts he had to go on for Heretic's identity.

1)He must live within the city to have met Mellissa Ama, his only (unconfirmed) victim.

2)his first name starts with an "a" (although this may be a lie)

3)Heretic must not agree with Kira's values, otherwise he would never dare threaten to kill the "god" Kira

4)He has Light's first name, and most lily already found out Light's full name, and contacted him if Heretic believes as I do of Light being Kira (Although Light hadn't said a thing)

5)Heretic is a male, approximately eighteen or nineteen based off the voice

6)Heretic is patient, and is willing to wait for the best moment to strike, and holds onto his trump card as long as he can.

Light stopped suddenly and thought, "The hotel! There was a hotel nearby that could have made the perfect observation point of within the warehouse with the use of a telescope. Otherwise he wouldn't had been able to see and comment on the cat mask by saying 'Kitty-L.' Now… I'll need a list of all males around twenty and younger who was staying in that side of the hotel the day, and all those who checked out within three days of the incident. This might finally be what's needed to get Heretic….Before he gets to me first."


	12. Chapter 12

Well…

Light had turned down L's offer for him to stay in the complex L set up stating: it wouldn't be able to stop Heretic from killing him when Heretic wants, and that if his family saw him die it would be devastating for them. After being released from the hospital, Light headed immediately home. He say in front of his computer and looked up the name "Glora" ,the school he attended in Jr. High, and the years he attended that school, then came up with one result: Gloria Tamura, age twenty, currently the owner of a flower shop "Glora's Glories."

He chuckled and turned to Ryuk saying, "it's all closing in on Heretic. L must also be closer to finding him as well, and I already have what I need to learn his name."

Ryuk simply responded with a chuckle and followed Light as he slipped on a jacket and took off in his white automobile into the sun-light, warm day, while driving through puddles of freshly melted snow.

He parked and entered the door to the flower shop and was greated by a surprised Glora, "Oh! Light! I'm glad to see you out of the hospital. Have anything you need to pick up for a special girl?"

Light laughed saying, "Sorry. But this is more of a social call. I came to catch up a little, because we hadn't had much time to talk in the hospital."

She looked up at a clock hung within her store saying, "Fine, we have a little time before this place gets busy. Were to start?"

He thought for a bit asking, "Are you two an item? It looks like you could be a great couple."

Gloria blushed cherry red saying, "Onishi knows I would like to one day be Mrs. Yamimari, but he insists that it would be crazy until at least a few more years."

Light nodded saying, "It's kind of the same way between me and my girl." His eyes suddenly traveled to the clock and said in an apologetic voice, "I must go. I promised a friend I would meet them soon. I guess I'll see you the same time, three days from now?" Gloria nodded then Light gave a quick goodbye before heading back home sitting in his desk.

Light began with a small smile, that turned into a grin, eventually becoming an all out burst of evil laughter. After a good amount of time spent laughing Light grinned Ryuk's way saying, "We had overestimated him. He refused to kill me, and to top it off Heretic had made it too easy for me to get his name,"

Ryuk chuckled then spoke, "Congratulations Light, well, get your death note and write the name, that is what you had wanted for a long time isn't it?" The shinigami chuckled again while picking an apple up from Light's desk eating it in three bites.

Light slid open his desk drawer, and slipped a pen into the small hole in the bottom opening the false bottom. His eyes widened at seeing his death note's storage area was missing, then frantically began searching his room for scraps of pages torn from the death note, there was none. Light muttered, "Heretic…"

The shinigami asked while arching to pop his back, "Something wrong?"

Light shot a death glare Ryuk's way then muttered while resting his head onto his desk, "How did Heretic… Even if he knew my address he wouldn't have known where I kept my death note or that those scraps of paper was from it. I had gotten so far… but he was one step ahead. I will need to help L if I have any hope to make Heretic pay…."


	13. Chapter 13

Well, the way I see it… I don't need much of a red herring at all. Think about it, even when I leave all the clues out there of what may happen next, none of you seem to figure it out. A surprise around each corner with my story, don't you think? Anyway, to let all of you know, I had already written out the entire story into, ironically, a black notebook, and it goes to 20 chapters. Trust me… you won't see what happens at the end coming until the very end.

Hah… when you think someone's won and it's over boom. Also, I began working on a sequel to this story. I'm thinking of titling the story "Your Own Worst Enemy" or something like that, for my own reasons. Different main character, Heretic is still in the story… or should I say his influence is still around manipulating events all the while… well you'll see.

Also…I don't like going off on a tangent that often in stories…. Sometimes it sparks something that changes what I actually had planned for the story… like one character learning something from an event they should had learned later… or shouldn't learn at all. But, what I love doing is putting details that seem insignificant at the time, but they end up making a major difference later on… you'll understand when "Your Own Worst Enemy" comes out.

Anyway, on to the thirteenth chapter… ahh the lucky number thirteen…. Getting closer and closer to the final encounter….

L say up in front of a computer that was placed on the floor looking over a list of six names:

Onishi Yamimari Age:20

Young Malpaz Age:18

James Darisho Age:21

Hikari Yura Age:20

Merashu Ishibu Age:19

R. Hiradaki Age:21

He sighed contemplating the list and muttered, "The first is a world renounced author, second is a young detective, fourth is a medical expert, and the rest are just collage students. I will need to assign someone to follow each to see what we can learn..."

L closed his eyes whispering, "It feels wrong hunting Heretic, even if he has Kira's powers, it's not like he uses…." His attention was diverted to a nearby television as a breaking news story cut through regular broadcasting.

On the screen a large pile of naked bloody bodies, mostly males, with more coming by the moment slashing their throats to form an H over the main artery to commit suicide joining the ever growing stack of bodies cover in the thick crimson life essence of each person.

L's eyes widened and he made a V-line for the nearest bathroom upchucking his breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the day. After rinsing his mouth and brushing his teeth, L returned taking slow, deep, breaths and continued watching the broadcast.

The announcer spoke suddenly, "Every single person who had committed suicide here was linked by one fact: They were all registered sex offenders. We can only speculate that this was the work of Heretic based on the H used in each suicide. Does this mean Heretic is taking Kira's job of punishing criminals? Or, is this a taunt from Kira directally to Heretic?"

L reached up turning down the volume and said whispering, "Does this mean Heretic beat Kira? If so… did Heretic kill him or win another way? Either way, he has announced his presence. Now, I can also investigate him as a suspect for mass murder, still, I must remember this could have all been Kira. I need to think this through…."

(xD Hah, my shortest chapter yet, but it is important too lol!)


	14. Chapter 14

Heretic flashed a smile as Misa entered his apartment saying, "Did you bring what I asked

Heretic flashed a smile as Misa entered his apartment saying, "Did you bring what I asked?"

Misa nodded and dumped her purse out onto Heretic's kitchen table covering it with cosmetics, brushes, and on the top dropped a black notebook labeled in white with the words "Death Note" ,and many torn sheets of paper. She smiled saying, "I didn't even leave what might had been a normal sheet of paper."

Heretic stepped over picking up the death note and scrap pieces of paper speaking, "Misa you did well. Did you see my first act as 'kira?'"

She nodded saying, "You need to find your own happiness as well though. Try to be safe, L is sure to be start focusing on you if he realizes it was now you, not the original Kira passing judgment."

Heretic frowned saying, "Everyone has their own paths they take, and some don't have the luxury of true happiness. I have my own burden to bare Misa. I can take care of myself. But, if you really want to help, use your eyes and find L's name for me."

Misa smiled saying, "Of course, I will gladly get his name for you. I would not want L to do any harm to you." She then collected all former contents of her purse, aside from the Death Note and paper then left.

Heretic chuckled while taking Light's former death note in his hands, and flipped through page after page of names saying, "I have gotten what I need to finally get L. It turns out Light was the key in killing L after all."

He flipped Light's death note open to an empty sheet and wrote:

Light Yagami Suicide Light is overcome with hopelessness, because his death note turned up missing, and on the fact Heretic has his name. Light obtains a sheet of normal white paper and writes a suicide note confessing his identity as Kira, and that Heretic defeated him. Finally, Light finds a place where his body would be extremely diffricult to find and commits suicide.


	15. Chapter 15

Watari approached L, who was squatting in front of his computer, and spoke in a dishearten voice, "I have both good and bad news. What do you want to hear first?"

L looked the older man's way saying, "Bad then good."

Watari gave a deep sign then said, "We believe Light is dead. A suicide note was found written and signed by him. The good news is, in his suicide note he admitted he was Kira."

The detective sat there in silent disbelief biting his thumbnail then said, "Bring the note…knowing Light, he probably left something there…something important for me to find about Heretic.."

In moments, Watari had left and brought Light's final note, that L leaned over and red, which displayed the following message:

The gods may look upon me with

An expression of anger. I have attempted to play god

And in death I am not judged. Heretic is

Named demon, but it also makes me think of a story…

The story is about a woman who sells flowers that fell in love with the demon, and he used her to kill his enemy, which was her old friend. Sorry… I do not know how the tale ends, nor will I be able to see the tale to the end.

I write this death note to tell many things, do not take it lightly, look even closer.

I was Kira, I have seen his face, and obtained his name, but when I was going to write his name, I found my special notebook and scrap paper from it was stolen, I was disarmed. Though manipulating the foolish second Kira, he must had done this. He will most likely kill the second Kira then you, in that order, so be careful. Get him before this happens, do not let this final note of mine be ignored. Use all I tell you.

P.S. The gods of death do not have red hands.

L frowned while analyzing the note thinking, "The gods of death do not have red hands? Does that mean shinigami exist? He was Kira… had gotten all the information needed to kill him… but was not able to because a certain notebook, paper was gone… so he was unable to write… a name? This is how they kill? Writing names in a special notebook? Heretic's name is demon….evil…oni? Onishi! The second Kira, found… used to help beat Kira… and now possibly killed. Onishi had also used an old friend of Light's, that works in a flower shop, to help defeat his enemy… Light."

L smiled Watari's way saying, "Light has done more for us then you know. Now we know who out of our list Heretic is, an explanation of how to kill with a name, and other warnings, as well as clues in dealing with Heretic."

The older male nodded then asked, "So what do you plan?"

L bit his thumbnail and looked upward smiling and said, "We watch his house from a safe distance to see who enters and leaves, and keep an eye on him. We take note of each person he spends time with, and learn who of the list had contact with Light. If the second Kira is still alive… we will find him through Heretic, then capture him. After, we move in for the Heretic himself."


	16. Chapter 16

Onishi sat at his desk with a needle, thread, pair of gloves, trench coat, a thumbtack, miniature welding supplies, his three death notes, scissors, and a page torn from one of the notes spread before him, while working intensely. Two shinigami stood watching as he worked, a gothic dressed shinigami and his half metal angel shinigami was leaned against a nearby wall. Ryuk asked with a confused look on his face, "Fashion alteration, and doing something that involves a sheet from the death note? You know you need to write with at least something if you plan on using that piece from the death note, right?"

Heretic shrugged saying, "I have a plan. Hey, Dara, the eye trade is open for me anytime, correct?"

She rolled her eyes responding, "You know you just need to say the word and I will give you shinigami eyes in exchange for half your remaining life span."

Onishi smirked and said after sowing three new pockets on the inside of his trench coat saying, "Good, next time I say the word Heretic, I am actually asking to make the trade, got it?"

She shrugged replying, "It's fine with me."

Ryuk chuckled saying, "Light never even considered making the eye trade, this should be fun. Then again, Light never played with his clothing… and actually gave me apples."

Heretic's gaze turned to the male shinigami and he spoke, "Light and I are two completely different people, so of course we work different ways. Also, if you want apples so badly, help yourself. I have plenty in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator."

Dara watched as Ryuk hurried into the kitchen saying, "Gluttonous pig."

Onishi grinned then shook his head at her words, and begun working on the right glove. When Heretic finished his gloves Ryuk stepped back into the room with his arms cradling at least twenty-five apples, and one held in his mouth. The human's jaw dropped at the sight, and at the look Ryuk spoke with his voice muffled by the apple, "What?"

Onishi shook his head and turned away saying, "Nothing, but after this I will bring you apples directly myself."

A frantic, but weak rapping sounded from the front door at which Heretic sighed saying, "I can almost bet that's Misa, hurt over hearing of her love's death." Onishi calmly walked to the door followed by Dara alone.

Misa stood outside with puffy red eyes from tears stammering, then Rem interrupted Misa saying, "Misa wants to know if you have seen Light recently. She hasn't been able to get a hold of him for four days now. She's worried something may have happened."

Onishi gave a sincere looking, concerned expression, then said, "Come in, I' don't know much about if anything happened to Light, but I can make you something to drink and we can talk about it."

Misa shook her head as Rem spoke, "Your house is not safe. Outside there are two men watching your apartment door, from a car, while holding notebooks, taking occasional notes. I think they show how know you have been doing the work of Kira. We just came to give you that warning, and see if you knew anything. We will see you again soon."

Onishi nodded, and shut his door as the two turned, leaving. He glanced Dara's way and smiled as a small trickle of sweat came down his cheek, "L's first move, that I know of, as a direct attack against me. I can assume they know who I am by now through Light. Now, at this stage, I can also assume, he knows I had some ally. I bet they are checking the history of each person that visits. When they find she has been with Light, and if they know I'm Heretic, L will discover she is the second Kira and take care of her for me. It all goes according to plan."


	17. Chapter 17

While watching Misa approach Onishi's apartment door, one of the detectives sent by L called L saying, "We have spotted the greatest risk of being Kira 2, Misa, approach the den of death

While watching Misa approach Onishi's apartment door, one of the detectives sent by L called L saying, "We have spotted the greatest risk of being Kira 2, Misa, approach the den of death. Should we apprehend her?"

L spoke in a calm controlling manner, "Wait until she leaves. Approach from behind then handcuff her then quickly. Do not give her time to write anything on anything at all."

The detective gave an affirmative, "Roger" ,and went back to watching. Even as Misa left the apartment they still waited, finally when her back was turned to their vehicle they sprung into action. They charged out and one grabbed Misa's arms from behind handcuffing her delicate wrists in one smooth motion as the other began speaking, "We have evidence that proves you are the second Kira. You're looking at the death penalty for the lives you…"

Both detectives fell over dead from heart attacks, as Rem turned into dust, with her death note left in the pile. Misa broke down into sobs as she said turning her back toward Onishi's apartment, "Everyone I care for has had something bad happen to. Light pretty much vanished, Rem is gone, and L must know you have become the next Kira. I vow to you my life as I had with Light. I will not loose anyone else… I swear it."

Misa then walked to Rem's death note, turned, and squatted picking it up, then began walking with her hands forced behind her back from the handcuffs while heading for Onishi's apartment.

Heretic was startled by a knock less then ten minutes after Misa left, and found her there again with her hands behind her back. He sighed saying, "I can tell you I don't honestly know where he is, but I can say he has lost ownership of the notebook, which means death, or he simply gave it up."

She shook her head stepping inside and said dropping the death note onto the floor, "It was Rem's, she sacrificed herself so I may be free. The detectives Rem seen earlier had proof I was the second Kira, handcuffed me, but Rem killed the two. Now I offer what is left of her. I will also aid anyway I can. My eyes are yours now, Onishi."

Dara looked away muttering, "Sappy…"

Heretic glanced back at Dara with a questioning look, then to Misa who also gave the same look, but this one was at him, and he said, "Sorry, my shinigami had said something. Anyway, Misa, I can get the handcuffs off, but you need to get out of here. They now know for certain you are the second Kira from those two deaths, and if they find you in this apartment, then they wil take me then and there, because they would know you told me what happened."

Before Misa could argue, Onishi rushed to his room, grabbed the welding kit, and went to work on the handcuffs. As soon as they had fallen off Misa looked his way saying, "I promise I will come back to return the favor someday." After speaking her words, Misa was gone into the night.

Heretic picked up his third death note that had been given to him by Misa, then turned toward his room saying, "I guess I need to do even more work… but this is working out better then I thought."

He say there sowing another inside pocket muttering, "Soon… very soon. L better be ready when we have our final showdown. I don't want like to be disappointed."

After finishing the pocket, Heretic slipped an unaltered pair of gloves on, loaded his printer with a sheet from the death note, and typed a letter to L as he smirked." Dara shook her head then spoke to Ryuk, "That's the look he had when Onishi had sent Misa to steal Light's death note. L may as well be finished."


	18. Chapter 18

While watching Misa approach Onishi's apartment door, one of the detectives sent by L called L saying, "We have spotted the greatest risk of being Kira 2, Misa, approach the den of death

L frowned while slowly cutting a small piece from a slice of cheesecake from a plate set out before him, plunged his fork into the slice, and popped it into his mouth. Before him two letters lay open, and a photograph. The letters was from two different people" one was Light's suicide note, and the other was a new letter from Heretic, stamped with the red H wax seal. The photograph contained the image of the two detectives L had instructed to capture Misa, spawled out in a parking lot.

He thought while taking another bite of cheesecake, "So, it comes to this. This time I must meet Heretif face to face. I can not allow anyone else to be put at risk.."

He finished the slice of cheesecake and looked over the photograph thinking, "At least we identified the second Kira, although… it is unfortunate that Misa had seen, and apparently written their names before they could handcuff her…"

His eyes examined Heretic's note, which said:

L, it is time we ended this little game. No more tricks, no deception, just you and me. It's about time you and I met face to face, without masks. You know it is me when you see an angel, who always follows wherever I go.

As for Misa **Amane and Light Yagami, I killed them both. Kira and the second Kira are dead, its only you and me now. Come alone, and bring a pistol. We will settle this in an old fashion shoot duel. First, we talk, then we go back to back, take a certain number of paces apart from one another, turn and fire. Two come, one leaves. If you do not accept my challenge, I will kill the remainder of the Yagami family, including the chief of police. **

**We will meet at the rooftop of the building listed below.**

**L shook his head saying, "An angel that follows him? Could it be a shinigami, a death god, like Light mentioned in his suicide mote?" He dropped these thoughts for now and headed out to get ready for the challenge.**


	19. Chapter 19

While watching Misa approach Onishi's apartment door, one of the detectives sent by L called L saying, "We have spotted the greatest risk of being Kira 2, Misa, approach the den of death

Onishi stepped into his black car wearing his altered black trench coat, that went to his ankles in length, and his modified gloves. His expression was a solber, serious expression, without fear as he drove followed by the two shinigami. Ryuk chuckled saying to Dara, "It looks like our young death note owner is finally growing up."

The cold angelic shinigami glared Ryuk's way saying, "He is much more grown-up then you will ever be."

Ryuk chuckled saying, "Don't tell me that you care for that human? You, the most cold hearted of all shinigami…"

Dara shoved Ryuk as a semi began to pass slamming the shinigami against the window like one big, black bug. After tearing himself from the windshield Ryuk joined Dara's side in following Heretic then grinned saying, "I can not wait to see what happens next."

Onishi parked in front of a medium sized home, and stepped up the sidewalk to the door, and knocked. The red headed flower shop owner opened the door dressed in a black tank top designed with a playboy bunny in gems, and long black jeans.

She smiled and said instantly taking his hand, "Onishi, I have missed you, I hadn't heard from you in a week."

He took a deep breath then spoke, "Gloria, you would do anything for me, right? Your feelings for me would not change… even if I told you I was Heretic?" Dara's eyes widened at the word, and then she leaved a sigh as the eye trade occurred.

Gloria looked over at him questioningly then said, "Of course not! I would think it was daring of you to do what he had done."

He smiled and asked, "What if I was to tell you that was true, and that I killed Kira. What if I was also to offer you the position as the next Kira?"

She stepped back then said, "Is that really possible? You know I would take it, there are many things that needs changed in the world, and if I could help make the world better, I would do it."

Heretic nodded then opened up his trench coat revealing four inside pocket's with a death note in each one. He slipped out each notebook, handed them to Gloria one by one, and said as she leaped back from seeing his two shinigami. Onishi spoke looking her in the eyes, "I have removed every used page within each notebook, and written a complete list of rules how to use the death note, and listed instructions of who to kill using the notebook. Follow all the instructions I had listed within, and you should be fine.

I must go now to where my path leads, and you should start on your own."

Gloria grabbed his right arm with both of her own commenting urgently, "You make it sound so final! I will see you again, right?"

He gave her a light smile saying, "It may not be for a long while, but someday. I promise it." The two gave each other a light embrace, and Heretic slipped into his automobile driving off to finally face L.


	20. Chapter 20

(Hm… final chapter, and all of you seem excited

(Hm… final chapter, and all of you seem excited. The climax the greatest point of it all… also… if you want to really know why he choose to make the eye trade when he was talking to Gloria, I'll post it up with bonus commentary after this chapter is put up. Heh, enjoy the dramatic conclusion L vs. Heretic, the final confrontation!)

L stood on the roof of the tallest building in town, the hotel Heretic had stayed in, looking down to what truly issued the challenge, the destroyed warehouse. He gave a smile thinking, "Choosing to end it so close to where it really started… quite the deep thinker Heretic is." L turned upon hearing footsteps and saw a male with dark brown slightly long hair, blue eyes, with his hands in trench coat pockets followed by the shinigami that appeared half angel, and half metal. The detective gave a small smile saying, "So, that's a death god? It's not as I expected, but then again, neither are you."

Heretic pushed his pointer finger against his thumb, which drove the slightly thickened through welding thumbtack, that was attached to the pointer finger tip of his right glove, into his thumb. He said casually without batting an eye at the pain, "So, you received the sheet from my death note, that I had written the letter to you on? If you had not, you would be unable to see her. Also… look whose talking, I never seen a detective that looked so…. Quirky. Then again, you're not just some detective, you L, the best of the best."

L walked over to Heretic saying, "You are really something as well. You forced me to disband my task force, learned both Kira's identities, and took them down, you also left me no choice but to appear here personally. I also admit I was impressed with your move in the warehouse… could have gotten me if I wasn't a safe distance away watching."

Using the tip of the thumbtack that had blood on it, Heretic wrote on the page sown into the inside pocket of his trench coat the letter "L." Once again, he plunged the thumbtack into his thumb saying, "Of course, but I also had intently made some mistakes to draw you closer to me."

L scratched the back of his left leg with his right saying, "Like what? Why would you want me to learn who you are?"

Heretic smirked leaving a small space and writing two more letters: a "L" and an "a" saying, "I checked out of the hotel the same day I destroyed the warehouse we should had been within. When I killed Light, I didn't control what exactly he was to write in his suicide note, the only directions given was to say I beat him, and to confess who he was. This allowed like to help you with his note. I also visited Light in the hospital with a friend of mine he went to school with in the past, this gave him the ability to get my name by looking her up. While he was in the hospital I found the second Kira, or should I say she found me. I used her to steal Light's weapon, his notebook, and bring it to me before he was released. This made it so he could also include my name in his suicide note, or a hint of what my name was, while preventing him from killing me first. I wanted you to close in, so it would open the way for this, a direct encounter between us with no strings attached."

L frowned considering his words asking, "So it was all according to plan? You ad used the more powerful Kira to take Kira down, Kira you used to bring me here, and also killed the other Kira, before she found out who you really was: The murderer of her love."

Onishi wrote two more letters: a "w" and another "l" ,before sticking his thumb again while answering, "Now you see it. My plan was to take out my less hidden enemies, to bring out the secretive L. As you know, I have no desire to even try shaping the world myself. All I really wanted was for something to relieve the boredom of everyday life…something… that could actually stimulate me intellectually."

L asked while scanning over Onishi, "Why not try sodoku, crossword puzzles, jigsaw puzzles ,mind teasers, chess, or other challenging games?"

Heretic shook his head at L's words giving a slight chuckle as he wrote the last three letters: "I", "e", "t" then said taking his hands out from his pockets, "Too, easy, now, we came here to finish this. We can not talk all day as if we are friends or something."

40….39….39….37….

L nodded and walked to Onishi as they turned their backs to one another saying as they each took their first step away from one another, "You seem to be a honorable person. It looks like you kept your word to the tee."

36….35….34….33….31…31

Onishi smirked at his words saying, "Gentlemen must respect their word when it comes to a duel." They each took another step forward.

30….29….28…27….26….25

L smiled at hearing Heretic's response and spoke, "To true… I guess if we met in different circumstances we may had been friends, and great allies."

24….23….22…21…20

Onishi laughed saying, "That's an interesting thought. Imagine what would have happened if we had worked together? No one could have stood against us." They took another pace in unison.

19….18…17…16….15

L laughed then said seriously, "If you would give up killing others, and your goal to kill me, I could wipe your record clean, and you could join me as a partner." Heretic and the detective took another step away from one another.

10….9….8….7….6

Heretic shook his head and said, "Not after we have gotten this far. I tentend to see this through to the end. Turn and fire!" They both turned around, Heretic held his pointer finger forward with his thumb up like a gun, while L turned holding a 9' mm pistol. Onishi smirked saying, "Bang."

5…4….3…2…1

L's eyes widened as he collapsed onto the roof dead from a heart attack.

Heretic laughed lightly blowing the tip of his finger and said turning toward Ryuk and Dara, "Come on, let's go home. You can have all the apples you like to celebrate, and Dara, I will try finding something you would like."

Dara shook her head then said, "I already have all I could want."

Onishi turned heading down the hotel stairway and began noticing something seemed odd as he headed down deeper. He scanned the walls, floors, and ceiling as he thought, "What could it be?"

He continued walking and stopped again when he reached the fourth floor noting, "It's completely quite…. When I had arrived it was busy…. Fucking L… you got me with my own trick." Heretic snapped at Dara and Ryuk, "Go to Gloria and help her in her role as the new Kira. …At least do not kill her. I now forfeit ownership of all four of my death notes!"

At that moment, the building exploded collapsing into itself with Onishi within….

Thus is the final move in Heretic, Kira, and L's deadly game…. As for who really won, it is up to all who know the tale to decide.

--

(If you like Deadly Games, make sure to let others know about this story, spread the word around, so others may enjoy this. Also, make sure to look out for the sequel: Your Own Worst Enemy. I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I loved writing it! You guys, my loyal readers, you are the awesome ones, without you an author would be nothing, thanks for taking an interest in my work!)


End file.
